GARFIELD
by TriforceLink205
Summary: This was gonna be a poem from Rachel to Gar, and then I went and wrote it, and it got long. :P So I have a oneshot! YAY!


**I was looking at my stories, and I thought about doing a poem about Gar from Rachel's point of view, then it turned into a one-shot… From gar's point of view… So here you go!**

* * *

**G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Garfield smiled as he read the note that had been pushed under his door at the usual time, 2:30 a.m.

He didn't mind staying up this late, after the first two he wanted to know what time they got there, instead of waking up to them, so he stayed up until three every night, after that, he passed out, but he didn't wake up to a note for almost a week, on Saturday morning, and since then, it's been the same time, every Saturday at 2:30. Probably because of the note he put outside his door requesting that, if whoever was sending them decided to keep doing so, they have a regular time, so that night, he got a note that stated the day and time, and it's been like that ever since.

Tonight, he was pleasantly surprised with a poem of sorts.

_Garfield._

_What does your name mean to me? Well, let's go by letter._

_G. Green, of course, comes to mind first, and then, gentle, even with all that animalistic ferocity, still the most gentle person I know._

_A. Annoying… Two years ago, now? Amazing, attentive, attractive… many more, but, in trying not to keep you up too late, I'll move on._

_R. Really. Cute. I know, that's cheating, but this one was hard…_

_F. Funny, seriously, I love your jokes. They always make me smile, and pull me from my usually gloomy demeanor._

_I. Inventive. Or Intelligent. You're always coming up with new ways to make me smile, and new things to cook with tofu, but you're also always finding ways to help Cyborg._

_E. Extraordinary. You just amaze me, you're so interesting, hey! Another I word. You just make every day worth waking up to._

_L. Loving. You've always been there for me, even when I rejected you, and you always tried. I'm going to be grateful to you for that, for the rest of my life._

_D. Dreamy… I have to be honest with myself here. You've filled out in the last couple of years, and it's hard not to stare. In addition to that, you've matured, becoming more gentlemanly, and less of a goofball, and don't get me wrong, I love your jokes, but you've become very charming and pleasant to be around._

_So, I'm going to say goodnight, I hope you have good dreams._

_Love, Roth_

"Man. That was deep. And sweet. Roth, I love her last name. But I don't. Hmm, well, I guess I should go to sleep. Wait, I have an idea!"

Beast Boy grabs a piece of paper and a pencil from his mess of a desk, and sets to writing.

_Dear Roth, thank you so much for this, it means a lot to me to know what you think of me, but I must say, there is one thing I'm not too happy with, please meet me outside my door tonight._

Beast Boy puts down the pencil, folds up the paper, and quietly walks to Raven's room, setting it in front of the door.

Later that day, after some sleep, he runs into Robin in the common room.

"Oh, hey BB," Robin says from the stove as Beast Boy walks in.

"Hey, I need to know where you got your ring for Star."

"Um… the store on second street, why?"

"No reason, thanks, gotta go!"

And Beast Boy rushes out of the Tower, leaving a very confused Robin there, burning his eggs.

"AH!"

Several hours later, Beast Boy returns with a silver band, set with a star cut amethyst, and the alarm starts blaring right as he enters his room, he sets the box on his desk and runs out to the common room.

"What's the trouble?" He asks as he enters.

"It's Adonis," Robin relays to him from the main computer console.

"Alright, let's go, I'm tired and I don't want to deal with him."

They arrive at the crime scene; Jump City Computers, to find that Adonis is stealing all of the technology to upgrade his suit.

"Dude. A computer store, really? This is more along the lines of Control Freak's thing, isn't it?"

"Don't compare me to that chubby nerd!" Adonis yells as he charges at Beast Boy, who shifts into the Beast and prepares to throw him into a wall, when a wall of black energy appears in between them and Adonis flies headfirst into it, rendering him unconscious.

"Uh… Thanks Rae," Beast Boy says lamely as he shifts back to human form.

"Ra-ven. And you're welcome, just don't be so slow in the future," The pale empathy replies simply, deflating the changeling further.

As they're giving Adonis to the police, Cyborg notices something off about his best little green friend, and decides to fix it.

"So, what's wrong, grass stain?" Cyborg asks his friend nonchalantly.

"Nothing, just a little tired, remember?"

"Yeah, but you look sad."

"I'm not, alright! ?"

Shocked at the outburst, Cyborg decides to leave him alone for now, and walks back over to Starfire and Robin with the police.

A little while later, when they get home, Beast Boy is practically tripping over himself to get into the Tower and his room.

He's getting dressed in a suit, a little overkill, yes, but he wants to look good for what he's about to do, when he hears a knock at his door, and walking into his bedroom, he notices a note on the floor.

_May I come in?_

He laughs, shaking his head at the cute banter between them, and opens his door to Raven, who looks shocked at seeing him in a suit.

"Um, h… hi," She stammers.

"Hi, would you like to come in, as the note said? Or do you want to stand in the doorway? I'm good with either, as long as you're comfy."

"Um…" She gestures at his room, still unable to form a proper word at the sight of the changeling in a suit.

"Please then, come in."

Raven shakes herself and regains her composure.

"So, you don't like something I wrote?" She asks uncertainly.

"Yes… I don't like the way you sign off."

"Oh… I… I can stop… stop saying 'Love.'"

"No! I mean, please don't, I love that part, I don't like the name you sign off with."

"You don't like my last name?"

"I do, but I think you need a new one." With this he gets down on the floor.

"Oh? What do you suggest?"

"Logan."

* * *

**So, what's you think? This really evolved as I was writing, I thought it was just gonna be a poem, then I had to go all one-shot, well, I like the way it turned out, I hope you did too! **** R&R please! Bye! **


End file.
